Rematch
by KiteoftheAzureFlame
Summary: “W-what? I don't, NGH.. want to fight Craig again!” Mild Creek. One-Shot.


Title: Rematch.

Rating: T for mild cussing.

Pairing: Mild Creek. |Tweek and Craig.|

Setting: At school; Their second fight; A week after the first fight.

Author's Note: I don't own South Park, even though I wish I did.. xDD I wrote this when I was in the CraigXTweek mood... Creek is my OTP in South Park. I love it, it's my fav.

I know they have cell phones in here, but.. I can have my fun can't I?

I love writing South Park characters as teenagers.. so.. whatevah. XD

Hope you guys like.~

Yes.. I hope.. _O

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Craig groaned in annoyance, his hand lifting up to gently rub the nape of his neck, attempting at comforting and massaging the muscles underneath the sore skin. Being in the hospital for such as long as a week with bruises and possible broken bones was not his thing, but then again, he always did like things nice and boring. However, that sight last week with the twitchy blond, Tweek Tweak, it sort of gave him a shuddering rush when they went at it with each other; hitting, punching, tripping, pulling, jumping, breaking glass, just.. standing even gave him a rush. His heart was beating fiercely at just glaring daggers at the blond.  
His gray tinted eyes glanced down to his hand, the dark haired male flexing his fingers, his bruised knuckles giving him a slight shock of pain which made him flinch. Alright, so they still hurt a bit from hitting Tweek right in the face.  
Feeling a light vibration in his pocket, he paused in all actions and reached in, getting out his phone to read the text message that was sent by his friend, Clyde. The brown haired male had left a text for him; he hated it when his damn phone finally made him aware of text messages when they were sent to him prior, about thirty minutes ago.  
He gritted his teeth, eyes scanning across the screen, 'We scheduled a rematch for you and Tweek. Tomorrow right before school.'  
"Are they insane?" He blinked, his monotonous voice coming out sternly. "What a dick. I don't want to fight him again." Or did he...?

"Gah!?" Tweek almost dropped his coffee cup upon feeling the vibration in his pocket from his cell phone, his tired blue hues glancing down at his left pocket. His body shuddered violently, twitching subconsciously. He placed his coffee cup down and reached for his phone, almost dropping that as well when reading the text message sent by, of course, Clyde. He always seemed to get things around..  
"W-what!? I don't, NGH.. want to fight Craig again!" He left eye twitched, teeth gritting. His arm hurt, and the cut across his cheek from getting sucker punched in the face reminded him fully of it. He had numerous cuts along the small lithe frame of his body upon being slammed into the wood shop window, and he knew Craig had to have some cuts of his own.  
"B-Before school!? Gah!" He inhaled sharply, then quickly put his phone away. He didn't want to have a rematch with Craig, he was to strong. But even so, he always had a certain drive when facing against Craig. That fight was something that he'd always have to remember. He needed some coffee.. NOW.  
Reaching over, he swiftly grabbed the coffee cup and began sipping out of it, which then turned into large gulps of the caffeine indulged drink. He was not going to be ready for tomorrow at all...

Gray hues locked with scared blond orbs, the blond's body began to twitch uncontrollably. Craig smirked, turning his head a bit as a small crack was heard upon doing so. The raven haired male wasn't one for fighting really, but just making the blond cringe like that was good enough for him. Tweek stared at him; he could already feel his own body cower. This wasn't like the last time, he wouldn't be able to take it.  
Tweek locked everyone else out except for Craig. He could hear yelling surrounding him, the shouts and boos of students all around. He reached up and tightly grasped a few of his blond locks and pulled tightly, now feeling the built up stress affect him. He cringed and twitched, hearing Craig let out a low chuckle at his shuddering form.  
Craig watched the small form shudder and shiver with violent fright, tilting his head a bit to crack it once again. Perhaps this fight will be a bit fun after all. Both had different drives; Tweek's was to get out of there, and Craig's was to now hopefully get in another good fight. The last one left him injured, but that was the thrill of it. Unlike that fucking Peru incident where he was the damn chosen one to get rid of all those guinea pig monsters. Cartman and his group really fucked that one up; he never did forgive them for that afterwards.  
"Come on already!" One voice was heard, sounded like Cartman. Of course.  
"Yeah, we can't wait all day, damn it!" Kyle shouted.  
Others followed afterwards, getting louder by each second.  
Tweek didn't know what hit him after that; all he saw was a blue flash before him until he was already knocked to the ground with a loud thud. He gasped, the breath being knocked out of him. Blue hues widened in fear, then narrowed.  
As Craig stood towering over Tweek, the raven haired male lifted up his foot. Just as he was about to slam it down onto the lithe blond's chest, Tweek rolled over and pushed himself back up to his feet, earning a few more cheers within the audience.  
Tweek could feel his adrenaline rush rise. He suddenly launched his arm out, fingers curled. Craig turned his body swiftly to face the male, but he was suddenly pushed back with an unknown force. Slamming his foot into the ground to regain balance, his fists clenched as he felt our stinging lines of pain on his left cheek. Tweek only clawed him out of fear, he knew that.  
As Craig jumped forward, the blood droplets from his cuts fell onto the ground, blending within the white texture of the snow.  
Tweek found himself launching his arms out, grasping Craig's shoulders tightly. He used his small yet effective body weight to push the other over, but Craig knew better. The dark haired male smirked and also grasped Tweek's shoulders, spinning him around and suddenly pinning his body harshly into the wall of the school building.  
"Gah! C-Craig! D-Don't hurt me!" He cringed and twitched more now, whimpering softly under his breath.  
Craig paused in his actions, his gray hues watching Tweek writhe under his grasp. He had to admit.. it was sort of.. well.. cute.  
The cheers slowly lowered themselves to just about nothing; the crowd was probably seeing if Craig would move in for the finishing move; did he? Each and every person leaned in closer, as if waiting.. watching intently.  
Then suddenly..  
Craig grinned, then leaned forward to place his lips upon Tweek's in a small kiss.  
The blond's twitching ceased, the crowd gasping loudly, their eyes widening. As Craig continued to kiss Tweek, Cartman could be heard from the back, "AW, SICK DUDE!" He pointed to them.  
Kyle was speechless, and so was Stan and Kenny. Wendy stared over at Stan before glancing back to the rather awkward scene before them.  
Never did Tweek engage in something like this before. His cheeks lit up with a brightly colored red, which stuck out against his brightly blond hair.  
Craig pulled away and let go of Tweek's shoulders, the blond slowly sinking to the ground in a shocked manner.  
He stared down at Tweek before glancing over his shoulder, aware of everyone's shocked looks.  
He then stated bluntly;

"I win."


End file.
